Patching Up The Holes
by Melzy89
Summary: Lizzie Bennet Diaries World: Will Darcy has acquired Novelty Exposures and saved the day but he knows his work is not done. What happens at Pemberley after the Domino application demo wraps... and how Bing really ends up returning to Netherfield.
1. Acquisition of Talent

'Acquisition of talent' - A more beautiful mask of words he had never seen.

"Well done Rachel," Darcy said, raising his eyes to meet those of his Head of Communications and Branding. "You do have a way of painting a flattering picture with donkey dung."

Her face lit up with a huge smile. "And you have a way with descriptive adjectives. I'm glad you approve of the press release. We'll line it up for distribution for tomorrow."

"I appreciate that you handled this one personally," Darcy said, disconnecting the flash drive from his computer.

"I am not above writing a press release. Especially when the topic requires... finesse." She raised an eyebrow and Darcy found his lips quirking. "Though obviously I'm curious."

Darcy's eyes narrowed slightly. "Rachel. I understand why you would be. But as I said before..."

"It's personal, I know," she replied confidently. "Don't mistake me. I wasn't trying to pry. Just... buying Novelty Exposures... even the talent acquisition positioning stretches the truth. Their social media guy is quality if a bit ironically socially awkward. And, truth be told, I'm told the editors on staff are actually pretty qualified. All the rest, I wouldn't trust them to make a coffee run."

"That is Janet in HR's problem fortunately for you. Unfortunately for me, that's my next meeting." Darcy stood and graciously led her to the door with a quick question or two about Rachel's daughter's upcoming PSATs. Once the door was closed marking that bit of the chaos handled, Darcy let himself slouch onto the leather couch and close his eyes.

He was very fortunate to be able to trust the senior members of his staff to run along this charade with him discreetly. While the adult industry was a profitable one, he wasn't about to open a porn division in his family company. Distribution of talent and technological resources, while not a profitable move, as would surely be noted in the business papers tomorrow, would make little impact on the everyday activity of his company which was, thankfully, held privately by himself. The press release was only necessary out of his own policy of transparency for the organization.

He has been pushing it off for three days now because while the Bennets didn't read the San Francisco Business Times, the bright and ambitious Charlotte Lu surely would. And when she did, Lizzie would know. Lydia already knew, she had found a way, but once Charlotte knew... then the jig was up.

And he still had some work to do. Not just Janet and the HR challenge. He was having dinner with Bing. And well… his interfering ways were having a good streak at the moment. Plus, the last video with Lizzie and Jane had been promising.

Only time would tell.

* * *

Hi All,

A lot of people wanted a sequel to Flight but I didn't have it in me. However, this four parter was in me so I hope you enjoy it!

Best,

Melissa


	2. The Pizza Tell

_**Thanks for the amazing response to the first chapter! So many people have decided to follow the story and I don't want to disappoint with a long wait. Make sure to review and let me know your thoughts. Another chapter coming soon. This episode aligns to immediately after episode 89 - insomnia. **_

* * *

Very out of character, Darcy ordered pizza. As he had only done this once before, it was a bit of an obvious tell for Bing to be on his guard. Last time Darcy has plied Bing with pizza, the goldfish he had entrusted to his best friend took a trip down the flush express.

However, since this was a bigger deal than Wally-gold, Darcy also ordered breadsticks. And home made some salad... Because some habits die hard.

Grabbing microbrews from the fridge, Bing said cheerfully, "I can't believe you remembered it was Wally-gold's birthday but you didn't have to go to pizza extremes. I'm pretty over it man."

This made Darcy release one of his rare laughs. This was the best part of having Bing Lee as a friend. Even when you felt like you were going to swallow a golf ball of guilt, he could lighten the mood.

"Is it that crazy that I just wanted pizza?"

Bing laughed. "Yes." He passed his friend a beer and took an adjacent seat at the kitchen counter.

"Whatever. Thanks for coming over Bing. And I'm sorry it's been a while since I've been able to hang out."

"Yeah, Gigi told me you guys acquired another company. Congratulations."

"Thanks," Darcy said, focusing on his beer. Since he needed to change the topic anyway... "Bing, I owe you an apology."

"What?" Bing said with his mouth full of pizza. "Man it's really okay that you've been busy. I have other friends and ...classes and stuff. There's no need..."

"It's not for my absence. My presence in your life may have led you to some pain."

Bing remained silent.

Darcy closed his eyes and rubbed his brow, trying to put himself into Bing's shoes. After doing so, he braced for a punch. "I think you should call Jane."

Bing stayed silent again.

"You remember asking me about those videos of Lizzie's? The letters to Charlotte?" He waited for his friend to nod. "Do you have a lot of studying to finish off tonight?"

Bing finally broke his silence. "Well... um..."

"Can you push it off?"

"Um…. If it's important. If it's about ... Um... Yes. Why? What is going on?"

Darcy stood and led the way into the cinema room. If it was going to hurt, it may as well hurt in HD. "We have 5 hours worth of studying to do. And major decisions to make. And because I know this will make a difference in about hour 3, no I don't have any media appearances planned for tomorrow. And my nose has been broken before so I'm not overly attached to its appearance."

With that, Darcy flipped on the projector and turned on the first video.

Bing never punched him. But he left without saying a word after the final video rolled.

* * *

_**I hope you all enjoyed this! And that is helps with the torture that is waiting for Thursday. If I have time, I'll post chapter 3 later today. I'd love to give you more to hold you over until DARCY tomorrow!**_

_**Best,**_

_**Melissa**_


	3. Mayday

_**Hi All! I know this one is super short but hey! It's my story… actually its my head cannon of an adaptation of Jane Austen's story… but anyway… CAROLINE LEE!**_

* * *

_'Mayday,'_ read Caroline's text.

Rolling his eyes, Darcy returned to his papers. Like a coward, he had used another potential business purchase as an excuse to push off announcing the NE acquisition. A joint release would look better anyway... at least that is what he told himself.

Not two minutes went by before his cell began to buzz. "Hello Caroline."

"He's baking."

Darcy remained silent.

"Bing is baking!" Caroline repeated with gusto. "My brother has never scrambled an egg successfully and now he is on his fourth attempt at making snickerdoodles from scratch. _Snickerdoodles_ Darcy!"

"Maybe you should call Fitz. Reports say he makes excellent cookies."

"Not funny. And you know Fitz hates me. Plus, he's in Fiji now isn't he?"

Will smiled, "Probably." He fell silent again. Caroline waited, expecting more from him. Finally her patience wore out.

"Darcy. How are you not freaking out with me? You must know he is making these..."

"For Jane, yes." He finished.

"Oh thank god. I thought I'd lost you. He's packed the largest suitcase and gassed up the car. He doesn't look like he's slept. Come talk some sense into my brother please!"

"I already have. Good day Caroline."

Hanging up the phone, Will took a deep breathe. He put aside the papers and pulled up Lizzie's channel on his laptop. He forced his eyes away from Lizzie to Jane. Watching her mouth fall into an "oh" shape, her eyes go wide.

Yes, Bing needed those snickerdoodles and a dash or two of luck. Begging would likely be involved.

* * *

**Look at our lovely Mr. Darcy. If any of you seahorses are still alive today, you are doing better than me! I'm posting this from the grave. But for being alive or in corporal form, you have one more chapter to look forward to from me on this. Maybe I'll write more but at this time, I think this is all the juice I have in this box. **

**Best,**

**Melissa**


	4. Choices

_**Two for you Glen Coco! The second chapter of the day and the final planned chapter of this story. Short and sweet but I hope you enjoyed a somewhat cannon look at Darcy's perspective of the Lizzie Bennet Diaries. **_

* * *

The door opened with a crash. "Why are you here?"

Darcy looked up from his desk and raised his eye brows at his sister. "Hello Gigi. How was Austin?"

"Don't be evasive William. You told me you were going to go visit Bing this week. You know, at Netherfield?"

"Something urgent came up here."

Gigi stormed over to his desk. "The CEO card won't work for you now. Hannah already told me things were fairly calm at headquarters this week. Nothing you couldn't have handled from the road."

"I wish you wouldn't meddle in my affairs Gigi."

"Tough luck buster."

Darcy let out a quiet sigh. "Well, Netherfield isn't really a feasible location to visit Bing anymore seeing as he's currently in New York City with Jane."

The scowl vanished from Gigi's face replaced by a huge, fan girl grin. "Really? Is it in the videos? I'm so behind. I haven't really watched since the episode after Valentines Day."

"You should catch up," said Darcy, happy the heat was off him. He wished she would leave him in peace. He had honestly been staring at an email from his head of HR for an hour.

The shadow and internship supervisor wanted to offer Lizzie a position at Pemberley Digital in the content development group after she completed her degree. William was both thrilled and horrified. He would love to have Lizzie here, at Pemberley, bringing her bright mind to the company's work and her bright eyes to its halls. But if she did work here, he was unsure the ethical lines of a CEO, even a young one, dating a new employee. That was just one of the things keeping him from Netherfield. He wasn't afraid of an empty house. He was afraid of making her choose between him and his company, not knowing if she'd want either... or he only dared to dream, both.

His thoughts were interrupted however by his sister who hip bumped his chair out of the way as she reached for the keyboard and typed in the web address for Lizzie's videos.

"Didn't you once say you liked _your_ desk?"

Gigi hit play with a flourish. "I do! But yours is closer."

Darcy shook his head, fondness for his sister wiping his mind and settled in to rewatch the most recent episodes of The Lizzie Bennet Diaries for what must have been the 50th time.

* * *

_**I hope you all enjoyed this story! I enjoyed writing it. I find it much easier to write from Darcy's perspective than Lizzie's. I hope you feel I was honest to his character. **_

_**There is a slight chance I will continue the story if inspiration strikes but for now, I am happy to let it rest here. **_

_**Please remember to review and let me know your thoughts.**_

_**Best,**_

_**Melissa**_


End file.
